


For Science!

by Grumpykawa, NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Minor Character Death, Slight horror, experiment au, for science, science AU, toukomaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpykawa/pseuds/Grumpykawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: Komaru Naegi is a experiment in a huge underground laboratory. Her life as a subject is rather peaceful, until the doctors start to perform dangerous tests on them. Will she and her companions escape and what lures in the depth of the lab?





	1. Prologue -:- Containment Breach

She shuffled against the wall as the men in the white suits; which she hated so much; inched closer to her. She stared at them pushing herself up against the wall, trying to look as feral and dangerous as possible, so they would just keep away from her. But they kept inching close.

 

“Don’t be scared. We just wanna try something. It won’t hurt.”

 

_ Pah, lying as usual _ , she thought to herself. One of the men was carrying a huge bucket and she wondered what was inside it- no, she actually didn’t even want to know what was inside it. She knew that this place was fucked up. She knew it the first day she was sold to them. She knew it the day her mothers left her in this messed up place, sold her to these doctors “for science”.

 

“S-stay away...I-I swear I-I will hurt you!” She stuttered in fear. Tsk, pathetic as always.

 

“Now, now, you know that we will have to taze you if that happens.” One of the men said, now stopping to come closer. They still were a good 5 metres away from her and she wasn’t sure if it was, because she was dangerous, or if they didn’t want her being uncomfortable. She wanted to ask, but that was when one of the doctors opened the bucket. The smell caused her to blackout…

 

The last thing she sensed was a sharp pain soaring through her body and the fearful screaming of the doctors…   
  


-:-

 

“Sir, I got you the paper you have asked for!” The young scientist spoke as he rushed into the office.

 

The head of the institute looked at him and then took the papers with a stern face. “Good, I am sure this report will help further experiments to be more useful.” He muttered reading the report as the younger scientist stood waiting for him to finish.

  
  


**Science report:**

 

**Date:** 3.3.20XX

 

**Head doctor:** Doctor Steve Winston

 

**Experiment number:** 001

 

**Species:** Human; Classified

 

**Containment:** B20, security level red

 

**Report:**

 

**Day 1** : DNA manipulation has been successful. The subject didn’t die like earlier experiments. The subject is alive, well and eating. Further studies will be made if the situation is more stabilized.

 

**Day 2** : The subject shows no sign of change even though we manipulated it’s DNA. It has come to our attention, that changes might take a few days to occur. If they don’t occur by next week, we will try to provoke a change. Subject otherwise eats and is still holding up well. It shows no signs of sickness. Further reports will follow upon changes.

 

**Day 5** : The Subject had a stroke today, but efforts to revive it were successful. We’re working on trying to find out how this could have happened. The Subject was doing fine otherwise, except it stopped eating towards the evening. Further action will be taken, if subject refuses to consume nutrients the following day.

 

**Day 6** : An accident happened happened today. Subject attacked one of the doctors after taking measures towards the refuse of food. One of the doctors got bitten by the subject. Upon the bite the Subject suffered another stroke. Reviving was once again successful and upon further examination, teeth of the Subject were sharpened. The DNA manipulation seems to finally be setting in. Subject finally consumed nutrients this evening.

No changes in behavior were visible, except that one incident this morning. We’ll keep a closer eye on the subject for now though.

 

**Day 7** : Subject once again refused food. Large changes in behavior are occurring, such as the subject withdrawing from the observation pane. It keeps staring at the doctors behind the glass with a empty expression. Even though changes are occurring, they aren’t happening fast enough. The following day, we’ll try and provoke a change.

 

**Day 8** : Studies have resulted that blood is the cause for the strokes. Maybe a large quantity could provoke a change. Right now doctors are getting ready to provoke the subject into changing.

Upon the doctors entering, the subject seems anxious. It seems really nervous about what is happening. It tries to keep it distance as much as possible. Now I think I can see a change in stature.

 

“Why does the report end here?” The chairman asked, confused. His eyes settled down on the now nervous scientist.

 

“W-Well… From what i’ve heard, the experiment was a success… However… Everyone who worked down there that day apparently died. When they send down a squad to investigate, the only survivor was the subject itself which lied unconscious in a corner of it’s habitat...They raised the security level and installed better doors on the bottom level to make sure it wasn’t going to end up escaping again.”

 

“So this is why everyone who works down there is so glad if there’s a shift change… Next time the old man should not keep secrets from me…”, The chairman muttered to himself. “Anyways, this information will be very important. I want the doctors to pick up research on this subject again!”

 

“S-Sir! I don’t wanna object you or anything, but this is highly dangerous! So many people got killed down there because they got to close to it back then! Who knows if it escapes again because of this!” The young scientist yelped, clearly scared.

 

“I am the chairman, and I make the rules! I can feel that this subject holds the key to a revolution on the field of genetic manipulation! We can no loose this chance! I will head out orders immediately. But I will make sure that the security level is raised to keep this subject from escaping again. We don’t want another…  _ incident _ like that to happen…” The chairman grumbled, straightening out the paper and putting it into the top drawer of his desk, marked “Important!”.

“You may leave now. Your work here is done!”

 

“Y-Yes Mr Chairman.” The scientist said, making his way out of the office as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 1 -:- Vogel im Käfig (Bird in a cage)

All she ever knew was this small habitat she called “home”. Now it wasn’t really that comfortable, being that all the walls were a eye piercing white, but it had everything she and her brother needed to survive. A bedroom for each, a living room, a bathroom and the possibility to walk around on her floor to meet other people, which also lived in this institute. They got good food and they got a lot of freetime, if there weren’t any tests they had to attend. It could have been called home… if they weren’t locked up in here, never to wander outside and see the world. If you looked at it in that way, this was more like an Asylum, or maybe even a prison. Except the people here weren’t insane... 

 

They were experiments.

  
  
  


The young woman sighed, waking up to her alarm clock going off. It was morning and more importantly, today was going to be a free day, since it was sunday. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She took a toothbrush and put some of her scentless toothpaste on it. She hated the smell it used to have the first time after they manipulated her genes. The mint just burned in her nose like some chemical, so she asked the doctors if they had something else and they were nice enough to give her this scentless toothpaste. Her brother got the same since he had a just as sensible nose as she had.

 

“Komaru, are you ready? The others are waiting in the cafeteria!” 

Her brother’s muffled yells reached her through the door, even though the doors were mostly soundproof. Another side effect of her experiment. The folded ears on her head could pick up the smallest sound even through the soundproof doors and walls.

 

“Yes! I am almost done!” She yelled back at her brother, washing out her mouth and then taking her brush, carefully brushing her bed hair, careful not to brush too hard over the small ears on the top of her head. After Komaru was done, she rushed outside, her brother already waiting for her in the living room.

 

“You took quite a bit Komaru.” Her brother said, looking at her with a small smile. His hair looked like he hadn’t brushed it yet. Messy as always, just as she knew him.

 

“Hey! You’re usually the sleepyhead Makoto! Even though you’re older than me! Also this is unfair! You didn’t even brush your hair, if I didn’t, I am sure I would’ve been the first one done!” She complained to her brother, making a pouting face at him.

 

“Come on, let’s go, before the others worry where we are,” Makoto said, raising out of the couch he was sitting on making his way towards the door. “We’re already late for breakfast. So if you’re hungry, we need to go now.” He then added, twisting the doorknob.

 

“Alright, alright let’s go!” Komaru replied jumping after him, as he was already in the hallway. They made their way to the cafeteria. The others were waiting patiently already. 

 

“About time you came! I was already getting bored of having to share my table with those three morons!” The blond haired, man with glasses remarked grumpily, gaining a mean look from the woman with the swirly ponytail, sitting across of him. 

 

“Hey! Don’t act like we sat down next to you, you were the one that came over here and just took a seat without asking!” She complained to him.

 

“Well you peasants looked lonely over here, so I took it upon myself to accompany you, you should be thankful!”

 

“Who said I’d wanted to sit on one table with a… a… FOUR EYED LEMON!”

 

“Did you just-”

 

“Guys, please don’t argue, this is just gonna cause bad karma in the future!” The man sitting next to the woman with the ponytail begged, his hand’s positioned in a praying pose.

 

“What the hell is this idiotic thing called Karma supposed to do anyways? You keep bringing it up, and it is really annoying!”

 

“Karma is when you do bad things and you get punished by fate for them, you glassed idiot” The girl with the ponytail said to the blonde man, smirking at him

 

“My name is Byakuya Togami and don’t you ever dare call me “idiot” again or I will sue you!” He threatened her, shooting a few glares in her direction.

 

“I don't think Asahina means it that serious Togami,” Makoto said, sitting down next to him. “Also, where is Kirigiri? Is she late?”

 

“Well, she was here a while ago, got her breakfast and then she left. She said something about how she had another test today, even though it is sunday,” Asahina told them, her head leaning to the side slightly. “I mean, I can see why they would wanna test her; since she has some very interesting powers...but on a sunday, were suppose to have the day off today! That seems really unfair!”

 

“Yeah, that's really mean, she already had a lot of test today, she doesn't deserve to have another one again today!” Komaru added. She knew that Kirigiri's manipulation was very important to the doctors, since Kirigiri was able to connect things to build herself a whole picture of a situation. She was kinda like a real life Sherlock Holmes with that kind of power.

 

“Well, sadly there is not much we can do about it, since it’s not up to us when the tests happen.” Asahina sighed, resting her head on her arms. Komaru mustered the fins on her arms.    
Asahina was a try on changing human genetics so that they could life underwater, incase of that if somewhere in the future, humans were to settle underwater, they would have the advantage of breathing and swimming fast underwater. Asahina was a prime example of a human with those attributes, the only issue being, that she has to water her skin every few hours or it would start to dry out. But otherwise from what Komaru heard, Asahina was an amazing swimmer and she was able to breath underwater as well.

 

“Keep your fishy hands of the table,” Togami growled at her. “You know exactly I do not approve of this now begone!”

Togami wasn’t here because he was an experiment, and Komaru knew that. He was here because his family had a lot of money and paid the institute to cure him of a chronic illness, where there was no cure from with normal methods. They knew his only chance was an experimental method. It was a horrible fate of course, but he could still be a little nicer to the others...   
  


“Fine, I’m taking my hands of the table, you’re happy now?” Asahina grumbled disapproving.

 

Komaru chuckled a little bit. Even though they sometimes argued, they still were friends… Even though they were an odd group…

 

“Guys, I have the feeling that Kirigiri is totally gonna come back in a few minutes! Like I just know it!”

 

“Well if you're that sure Hagakure, then it's probably going to happen. This is almost like cheating. You always win card games like this!” Asahina added loudly. 

 

There was not a lot Komaru knew about Hagakure. The only thing she knew was that he could see the future… even though this only happened sometimes and the further into the future his predictions went, the more inaccurate they became. All in all, it wasn’t really that useful.

 

Just as they were done talking, Kirigiri entered the room. She looked rather tired and set down next to Komaru’s brother. “They’re working you to the bone, aren’t they?” Makoto asked, worried about her.

 

“Well they want to know if it still works. Besides they wanna know if the manipulation had any side effects.” Kirigiri replied, calm as ever. It was surprising how she always kept very calm and Komaru admired it. She had never seen the older girl lose her composure before, and she hoped that she never were to witness it, since the day that happened, they would probably all die.

 

Komaru took a bite out of her toast, lost in thought, when Asahina put a book on the table. “You need to look at this! It’s a book about the outside world!” Komaru’s interest was awoken immediately and she looked at the book with morbid curiosity. She had barely seen anything of the world before, being that she had been in this lab since she was a small child. She and her brother had been orphans before they ended up in this place. Their parents died in a car accident when she was barely 2 years old. Komaru did not really remember anything from back then, since it happened such a long time ago, but she still longed to see the outside world again. The pictures on the pages captivated her almost immediately.

 

“Wow, giant planes of water and ice deserts? Is this true?” She asked looking at the others. They were outside before, they probably knew if it was true and if it was, she would love to see it in real life.

 

“Of course these places exist, why would they put it into a book otherwise? It would be a waste of money and nobody would buy it!” Togami stated, his arms crossed like he did most of the time. “Also if you wanna see those places, no chance. You’re stuck here, I may leave when I want, but you are stuck.”

 

“Aw, but you could take us outside, couldn’t you? I really wanna see the big water place, it looks so beautiful!” Komaru begged, knowing very well that it wouldn’t help in convincing the man.

 

“No way, they will arrest me when I do that. Also I don’t wanna bother, dragging a small child like you around. People will look at me and call the cops, no thank you. Also I’m not paying for a train drive to the ocean, forget that, do you have any idea how fucking expensive that is? Also I ain’t got time for that!” Togami rambled, just as Komaru expected. Togami rambled often, and most of the time it was because he didn’t want to spend any money on something or because he didn't want to look bad in the eye of the public.

 

“Well, Togami is right, the doctors would not appreciate us leaving this facility.” Kirigiri said, thinking.

 

“There’s no reason to break out anyways. I mean we get food, we have a bed and a bathroom! The outside world is dirty and dangerous. You would need to get a job and stuff like that. Also the nights are dark and full of terrors!” Hagakure said. “I know it, I’ve lived out there for quite a few years after all and let me tell you, it’s not worth it!”

 

“But I really wanna see it! I’ve been stuck here all my live! I don’t wanna be here anymore, it all looks the same! I wanna see the sun, I wanna see the trees. I don’t wanna see these white concrete walls anymore!” Komaru protested. “And it’s not like I wanna stay outside forever. Just for a day and then I would come back…”

 

“Well, it doesn’t look like the doctors will let us out anytime soon Komaru...But I am sure they will one day! So don’t let your hopes down!” Makoto encouraged his sister. Komaru sighed, taking a bite out of her toast. “Fine, but I hope they eventually do give us some free time outside…”

 

Komaru was not going to let go of her dream…

 

She would fulfill it one day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading this chapter of "For Science". I am planning of writing more chapters in the future and I would love it if you would leave a comment. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 2 -:- Labyrinth

Another day and once again, Komaru was pulled out of her dreams by her alarm clock. Today was monday, and she hated mondays. Today was the day the tests started. Thankfully Komaru test was still off a few hours, so she had time to eat breakfast. Her brother was not as lucky, his test already began an hour ago. Komaru made her way over to the cafeteria and sat down after getting herself some bacon and eggs. She stared at the clock. The minutes went by way too quick for her liking. 

 

Komaru let out a sigh and put away her plate. It was time for her to make her way to the test chambers. Most of her test were to sniff out drugs from suitcases. As she made her way to the chamber she greeted the doctors.

 

“Today we’ll perform a brand new test miss Naegi. We hope that you’ll be able to perform it!” They replied, leading her into the chamber. As Komaru entered, she noticed that she was surrounded by walls. At first she was very confused, but everything became clear as the doctors told her what she was supposed to do.

“Miss Naegi, you’re in a labyrinth at the moment. We would like you to find your way out of it using only your sense of smell. We put a scent trail marking the way out on the ground for you. Good luck.”

 

Komaru sighed and looked around. She tried her best to smell the trail, but it was so faint, she could barely keep it. She kept following the trail until she ran into a crossing. Komaru tried to locate where she was suppose to go, but she wasn’t able to sniff out the trail. The girl sighed. Now what was she supposed to go, just go a random way. She might as well just ask the doctors to stop the experiment. Suddenly another smell caught her interest… It was something Komaru had never smelt before…

 

Komaru flinched as panicked screaming filled her ears.    
  
“Get her out of there! GET HER OUT NOW!” The doctors panicked and Komaru could feel her heart starting to race.    
  
What happened? Why was she supposed to get out of the test chamber? Her questions were answered when she heard small scratching over the concrete floor… like the scratching of… claws.

Thank god Komaru’s legs reacted faster than her brain, because if they didn’t, she would have probably died. The girl ran, as fast as it was possible, the adrenaline coursing through her body. But she could hear- whatever the fuck was chasing her- coming closer every second.

 

Suddenly gunshot echoed through the chamber, followed by a unnatural screech which sounded like 6000 souls escaping at once. Komaru screamed in fear; tripped and hit a wall. She covered her ears and closed her eyes as she curled up. She just wanted the noise to stop, it hurt her ears and she didn’t even want to know where it came from. She just wanted it to stop.

 

“We got it, Subject is stabilized! Get this thing out of the chamber now! Bring it back where it belongs… Damnit… It got David before it collapsed…”   
  


“Let me check his pulse… Fuck he’s dead…”   
  


“Tsk, get him to the morgue… Poor guy…”

 

Komaru didn’t dare to open her eyes. The strange scent was still very strong and she did not wanna know the cause of it, since it made her feel sick to the stomach. Her sensible ears were still ringing from the screech, but she could here the footsteps of the doctors and a dragging sound. After what felt like ages, Komaru heard footsteps coming towards her.   
  


“Miss Naegi, you may open your eyes now. The danger is gone you are save.”

 

As Komaru opened her eyes, a young doctor stared back at her, reaching out his hand. She took it and got back on her feet. “Thank you… W-What the hell was that…” She asked, clearly scared and confused about what just happened. The girl was still quite a bit wobbly on her legs.   
  


“I am very sorry… But we can tell you that… That information is…  _ Classified _ … “ The doctor answered. “Can you walk? There will be no further test for you for the next few days. You must be quite shook up.”   
  


“I-I’m fine” Komaru replied calmly, not wanting to worry the doctor. She slowly made her way out of the chamber and as soon as she was in the hallway, she ran to her habitat.

 

When Komaru entered the room, Makoto was sitting on the couch as usual. “Hey Komaru, you’re test is already over?” He asked confused, because usually the tests took at least one or two hours. He frowned when he saw that Komaru had tears in her eyes. “What happened? Did something go wrong? Are you hurt?” Makoto asked, frowning in worry.   
  


“Y-Yes… There was a weird thing in that labyrinth and it chased me and… and…” Komaru spurted sitting down next to her brother.

 

“S-slow down Komaru, it’s okay you’re safe now… now tell me what happened…”

 

After Komaru told Makoto what happened, someone knocked on the door. “Yes?” Her brother asked as he stood up and opened the door. In the doorway was Kirigiri, she looked just as calm and collected as always, but this time she had a dead serious aura around her.   
  


“Makoto, may I come in? I need to talk with you about something. With you too Komaru.”

Makoto nodded and let Kirigiri pass into the room. She sat down on a chair across of Komaru.   
  


“Now what did you wanna tell us Kirigiri?” Makoto asked, as he sat back down next to Komaru.

 

“Something is going on Makoto… Something that will have consequences for us. The doctors are keeping it a secret. When they were testing me today, they had a strange request. For some reason they wanted me to investigate a hallway… I don't know what happened in that hallway… But there was blood everywhere and scratch marks on the wall… Whatever happened, it is bad news. Something is happening in this facility. Something that will not end well” Kirigiri explained in a tone, even more serious than usual.

 

“Well… I think Komaru knows what caused those tracks. She was supposed to find her way out of a labyrinth today and something made its way into the test chamber and chased her,” Makoto explained to Kirigiri. “Apparently the doctors took it down before it could hurt her… but when she asked the doctors about it they just answered with ‘that’s classified information’”

 

Kirigiri looked at the two for a while, clearly lost in thought. Komaru wondered what was going on in her brain and what she was thinking. “Let’s wait… I need more information on this topi-” Kirigiri was interrupted as the door opened.   
  


“Guys you won’t believe what happened to Asahina!”, yelled Hagakure, rushing into the room. “Oh, hello Kirigiri, what are you doing here?”   
  


“That does not matter at the moment, what happened to Asahina?” Makoto asked worried. “Is she okay?”   
  


“She’s doing fine, but she told me that today they threw her into a water tank with a shark. Apparently that poor thing was starved so it immediately went after her. She was supposed to swim away from it, they wanted to know if she was fast enough and thankfully she was, but holy crap that could’ve ended really badly!” Hagakure told them, clearly disheveled.

 

“Where is she Hagakure?”, Kirigiri asked, calm as ever.   
  


“She said she was gonna lie down since she was tired after swimming that fast,” The older man answered. “Also, did something happen or why are you guys gathering? Were you having a party and you didn't invite me or something?”

 

They quickly filled him in on what happened. “DUDE! Komaru could have died! This could have been her last test, dude! What do they have in this facility? Aliens? Godzilla?... Godaliens?” Hagakure freaked out.   
  


“I doubt it’s a Godzilla or an Alien… but it definitely is something dangerous and we should stay cautious in case it appears again…” Makoto objected, looking at the other three with a serious face. “We should also investigate as much as possible”, he added in the following, as Kirigiri nodded in approval.

 

With that, they split up, each of them going after their daily business.

 

-:-

 

Komaru ran. She had never run faster in her live. The footsteps behind her became louder and louder as her pursuer caught up with her. Her breath went fast and her heart was racing, as she sprinted through the corridor, ignoring the dead bodies of the doctors on her way.

 

Suddenly she ran into a dead. She turned around and all she saw was a mouth full of teeth snapping at her.

 

Komaru awoke with a scream, bathed in sweat. It took her a few moments to notices that it had all been a dream and that she had felt of her bed after squirming too much. She looked around frantically, her heart still racing in her throat. She tried to breath deeply to calm herself and after a few minutes, the adrenaline wore off, leaving her even more tired than before. What was that thing just now… Nevermind, she didn't want to know and also she was too tired for this. Komaru sighed and let herself fall back onto the bed, forgetting about the dream for now and going back to sleep.

 

-:-

 

The next morning she was, as always awoke by the sound of her alarm clock, but this time she just slammed her hand on it as soon as possible. She got ready for breakfast and then made her way down the hallways to the cafeteria, like every morning. It was starting to get bland. Every morning, the same old routine; every morning the same white concrete walls; every morning the same old cafeteria. Komaru sighed and dreamed about how colourful the outside world must be. Fresh air and the sun shining down on her face. Her dream was interrupted as Kirigiri entered the cafeteria and set down next to her.

 

“Komaru, we’re meeting in your brother’s room. Please come with me. This is important” She said, this time in a tone that kind of scared Komaru. It was like if somebody had died and she had been a part of it. Regardless, she followed Kirigiri Into Makoto's room. Everyone had already sat down as they walked in. Komaru sat down next to her brother.

 

“Now what is so important that i have to spent my precious time in this pouches bedroom?”, Togami asked Kirigiri, clearly rubbed the wrong way.

 

“I would like to show you these papers,” the older girl said, spreading out some important looking reports on the bed. “Look at these papers,” she said calmly, but morbidly serious. “I collected these yesterday night from the doctor's rooms. They are commandments from the chairman of this organisation.”

 

“Now, what do they say that is so interesting?” Togami now asked, his interest peaked. Kirigiri looked at him for a second and then replied.

 

“These papers explain further testing and they also mention something very worrisome. It says here that they are planning further gene manipulation if the tests go as planned. From what I can read, this is not good. The manipulation is supposed to make you more aggressive towards people and to give you a lot more strength. It also says something about ‘having less control over oneself’ and ‘being completely obedient’. If what is written here is true, they are planning on turning us all into slaves.”

 

“But what are we supposed to do against this? I don't wanna end up as a servant!” Hagakure whined earning a glare from Togami who was clearly annoyed with his antics… as how he was with everybody.

 

“Well, not that it bothers me anyways, but you could just try and break out. The doctors would probably not appreciate it but instead of sitting on your lazy arses and whining about it, you could just stand up and try to get out of here. It’s better than sitting here and rotting in this facility and probably being turned into the spineless peasants that you are!” Togami ranted once again, insulting everyone in the room. It was easy for him to talk, he could just leave whenever he wanted too.

 

“Well you could try and help us, after all you’re the one that has a free ticket to go out at any time!” Asahina complained looking at Togami. “We could use some items to manage this. So it would be nice if you could get a screwdriver or something so we can get out of here. I am done after this experiment with the shark!” She continued.

 

Togami gave her an annoyed look. “It is not my problem if you guys die in here, but I’m going to be nice enough to get you your screwdriver. Also I’d suggest you use the air vents to get out of here, it’s the biggest weakness of this facility. Those fools did not install any safety measures. Though you might have to head through some of the hallways, so you should be careful. The security is higher than usual.”

 

With that the group parted, following their daily routine as if nothing happened. Komaru hoped dearly that this was going to work. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen if she staid here also she was scared of the documents that Kirigiri showed them. If those were true, they really had to leave this place before the doctors did anything shady to them.

 

She did not want to end up as a monster.

 

-:-

 

The next day, she had no tests scheduled. Komaru did not sleep the night before, the monster in her dreams always reappearing to haunt her. She did not know why she kept dreaming about this and it kind of scared her, but today she had different things on her mind. Today was the day Togami would head outside and get them the desired tools to start their escape. While the young girl was sitting in the cafeteria enjoying her breakfast, she looked at the air vent and the blonde man had been right. The air vent didn’t look very sturdy and it looked like it was only fixated with a few screws. It would be easy to open it, just like Togami had said. Komaru spent the rest of the day reading manga in her room, until the evening when everyone met up in their living room

 

“Now, let’s collect what we know and how we can get out of here”, Makoto proposed. “We know that we can open the ventilation system with the screwdriver that Togami brought with him. Thing is, we don’t have a map or anything so how are we supposed to find out which vents we have to crawl through to get outside…”

  
“I think I have a solution to this problem…” Kirigiri mentioned calmly, putting a map on the table. “I have thought before hand so I made a copy of the maps they had in the archive. Make sure you don’t lose it. I don’t know if i'll be able to sneak into the archive again.”

 

“Thank you, lets plan a route to get out of here…”

  
The group spend the rest of the day planning an escape. Their plan would be put into action when night begun due to most of the doctors being gone and security being lower than during the day time. Komaru sighed and closed her eyes, slowly drifting into sleep.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try and make the chapters longer and longer owo


End file.
